Secrets
by Rekanele
Summary: Ellie never knew... Sure, she'd watched the show, but she never knew that all this was real, that she was the Avatar. Now she's on a journey to discover the truth. Contains all OC, no original characters, only a few mentions and meets. In modern world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avatar: The Last Airbender references or the trademark of the Avatar in the Avatar state in this chapter.**

**Also, please review. I want to hear your thoughts. But I'm not forcing you/harassing you, okay? This is my first story, so I must know! This story also only contains OC, although there will be some of the original characters mentioned or seen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Vivid dreams danced in my mind. They were interrupted by an abrupt rumbling. I woke up with a start. My eyes willed me to back to sleep, to surrender myself to the sweet, sweet dreams, but I knew better—my brain refused. Then I heard the word I had been taught to fear: "Earthquake!"

And like a flash, I snapped back to reality. _This cannot be happening, _I thought as I managed to stumble down the stairs. Everything hazily churned around my head: questions, answers, thoughts.

_Are my parents safe? Are my friends okay? Will we survive…or die?_

I was out of the house in a split second. As I beheld the destruction and madness the earthquake had inflicted, I saw that my parents were out. A sigh of gratefulness that I hadn't known about escaped my mouth. To me, they were one of the most primary things that mattered at that instant.

I made my way toward them—through the bewildered little kids screaming their heads off. Through all the people frantically trying to warn others about the disaster taking place, all huddled in a circle like frightened sheep.

But something in the air felt strange. I could feel it. Usually an earthquake lasts a few seconds, maybe longer. This one had already surpassed a minute. In my head, I thought that maybe a corrupt earthbender was behind this scheme. But I deducted the notion out of my head. Element benders were only real in that cool show, "Avatar: The Last Airbender"….. Were they?

The trembling became more intense. My body couldn't take it. I couldn't keep my balance and fell. Hard. As I collided with the ground, a searing pain flowed into my ankle, all in a rush.

"Ellie!" my mom shrieked. She hurried over to my side and examined me. Mom did that all the time. Checking me to see if I was hurt—as you would expect, since she _is_ a nurse. But for once, I was pleased to have someone worrying about me.

She peered over to my dad. "She's sprained an ankle."

My father's ashy gray eyes flashed a look of concern and fret.

I'll get the medical supplies," he said as he ran back to the house. By the appearance, I could tell it would cave at any moment.

"It's too dangerous!" my mom called. "Don't go!"

I knew he wouldn't turn back. Once he sets his eyes on something, he has to do it. Even if it means his own demise.

It happened all too quickly. Giant slabs of rock seemed to rise from the ground. They slammed into our house, shattering the walls to bits. Our house crumbled into dirt. It was too late. Dad was gone.

"No," I cried. "Dad!" I winced as I tried to edge toward the remains.

My mom snatched me by the neckline of my pajama shirt and shook her head as I furiously tried to free myself from her iron grip. "No, Ellie. He's gone. Even if he was strong, he would have never survived ….that."

But in her eyes, I still saw a glimmer of hope. As though she had a secret. Nonetheless, tears still rolled down her cheeks. She held me close as we shed our tears without a sound. However the earthquake still seemed suspicious. It had already been five minutes.

At that point, something caught my eye. The next worst thing had happened. I watched in horror as my best friend's house disintegrated into dust. Everything was in underwater as I called out his name.

"Wesley!" I extended my hand out into the air, as though I could save him from the grasps of the tremor. "No!"

Mom's voice shook violently as she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Ellie."

"No you aren't! You just care about yourself and no one else, you selfish woman!" I snapped out of anger. I didn't really mean that, but I was too enraged to care. But inside, I felt something more than that. What was it? Grief.

My mom seemed to be flung back by an invisible force. Then I started to zoom away. Soon I was watching myself far away, away from my body and then…and then…I don't know.

When I woke up in my mother's arms, everyone was crowded around me, and yet, the earthquake had not ceased. My ears could pick up whispering from the mass of citizens.

"Did you see that?"

"Her eyes were glowing."

"She was airborne!"

"She knocked down her own mother without even touching her."

"She's an alien from outer space!"

"She's not one of…us."

My mom glared at them gloomily. "Go away! All of you!"

And so the swarm slowly eased away until we were all alone.

"W—what happened?"

She just stared at me awestruck and fearful at the same time. Had what the people said really happened? Had I really… hurt her?

"You have to accept their deaths, Ellie. It's the only way you—we—can move on."

"They aren't dead." I said firmly.

She just gave me that sad, sad stare again. Only then I couldn't restrain my emotions anymore.

"They're NOT dead! They're NOT!" I yelled this to the world. My brain denied the very fact that they had passed on. Or maybe they hadn't. I tried to cling on to the fantasy where they were still alive, where maybe the imaginary evil earthbender hadn't done this to us. Where nothing had happened. But it didn't work.

My body lay limp against my mother's as we cried. And there we were—weeping silently until the ground stopped shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In this chapter, there are no Avatar: The Last Airbender trademarks in here, but just to be safe, I'm putting the disclaimer.**

**Man, I'm disappointed in you guys for not reviewing... (if you're even reading this). No reviews so far, but I'm keeping an eye out. Please review. Oh yeah, if you have any suggestions for the story, you can tell me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

My eyes were still red and puffy from crying. It had been at least an hour or so since the earthquake had struck. My mom had gotten up to scout the remains for survivors. But I had an edgy feeling in the pit of my stomach that wasn't really the reason she had departed.

Part of me yearned to join Mom, but the other side declined the suggestion. Why?—because my mom had personally told me _not _to get up, and _not _tofollow her. But the longing to see her after this ghastly catastrophe was robust. Pretty soon I was in a battle with my conscience on whether or not to unite with her. And finally, the bad side—the desire—won.

I tried to get up to meet her, but every time I attempted to, I fell, which didn't do any good to my swollen, crimson ankle. The pain was overpowering. It buzzed in and out, in and out, like a swarm of bees hovering to their hive. But I persisted. At the end, after what seemed like eternity, I accomplished the feat.

Inside, I had this weird itching feeling growing inside me. It was telling me to check my house's remains, to find my dad's body and give him—or at least what used to be him—a proper burial. Strange, but true.

I limped toward the rubble and grabbed a nearby branch which had been severed from its tree. Not well-built, but it would do. Using all the muscle I had left, I managed to flip a few planks. Then I spotted a shadow. At first, it was seemingly vague, but then it was a person. I just knew it without thinking.

I went over to it, and discovered…my dad. Amazingly, I was calm and refined. Not something you would expect. I dropped my twig and slowly, very slowly, I stretched my arm to touch his. It felt cold. Like death itself. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Ellie," it said. "You've found me." I spun around to find the speaker. I knew it. I should have kept the stick. However, from the corner of my eye, I saw something that could've stopped my heart. The body was breathing. And that's when I realized that it was my father's voice. I had been a very stupid girl lately.

But nonetheless, I gaped in disbelief. "Dad…you're alive!"

His lips curled into a weak smile. I didn't know what to feel. First of all, I was relieved that he was actually alive, as well as delighted in his return from the dead. But it roiled confusion and uneasiness in my stomach. And my stomach was already having a rough day.

"Go get your mom." he managed to rasp as he went into fits of coughing. It was the kind of cough you didn't want to see.

"Okay dad, I'll get Mom. Yeah, I'll get her. Yeah," I stuttered, still in a daze.

I hurried off in search of my mother. Then I spotted her, just staring at one of our neighbor's trampled house.

I was about to scream my unbelievable find to her, but it soon got trapped into an entangled net of noises. What had blocked me was her face. No, there was nothing on it. It was the expression. She was all pale, and it looked like she would never attain hope again. It was as though she had a permanent frown stamped onto her appearance. I swore to never see her like that again. It was just too depressing.

Then she saw me. Her cobalt eyes widened at the sight of me. I distinguished at least a dozen emotions on her face until it paused at anger. Anger that made me want to sink back into the shadows and whimper like a puppy dog.

"Ellie! W—what in the world are you doing up with that ankle?"

I was swift in responding. "But Mom! Dad's alive!"—I breathed out the word 'alive'—"He really is! Please, come see him!" I motioned her to follow me.

Her face went even paler that before, shock marked all over her features. She dashed past me toward our damaged house. I struggled to keep up with her, always lingering a few strides away.

At first, she couldn't make any distinctions from the shadows, until I revealed him. When she finally managed to notice him—lying in an undersized debris-infested corner—with his shallow breathing, she nearly fainted.

"Sherman! You're alive!" she exhaled. All the color returned to her face, and she was hopping up and down like a little girl.

My dad gave me a satisfied grin. And only then I felt true joy, for the first time since the earthquake. "Thanks."

After that he twisted his head to look at my mom with strained effort. During that short time slot, she had masked all her emotions to resemble an indifferent cover.

"Don't move." She was deadly serious. "Let me see your injuries." Then she got down to business, feeling his limbs, verifying his pulse, doing the stuff that doctors do. I knew it would be a long time before anyone would come around here to aid us.

So I sat. And waited. That was, until my curiosity got the better of me.

"H—how did you survive?" I asked somewhat tensely. I was sure it would put him in an awkward position—as if he wasn't uncomfortable enough. Instead, he seemed almost _pleased _I had asked.

He winked. "Secrets."

* * *

><p>Everything was fine until <em>he<em> came. _He _was the one that supposedly rescued us. _He _wasn't right. _He was evil_. I could feel it in the air again. That same wickedness that the earthquake came from. He was the core. The center.

There he was, just meandering down the fractured road like nothing had happened. And when he came closer, I could see he was enveloped in grime and dirt, all sweaty like he had woken up from a prolonged nightmare.

"Hey there!" he called.

"Mom!" I hissed. "Someone's coming!"

"Good!" Not the reply I had been anticipating.

She rushed out to greet the visitor. I was practically sure he would attack her instead of returning her salutations. It turned out he was a volunteer for earthquake relief. But I just knew he was lying—the way his hands fidgeted every so often, the way he never made eye contact. Dad was making some rasping sounds in the corner, but the guy was talking at full volume so I couldn't make out the words. Then they hauled my dad off into an ambulance. And he was gone.

I could see why Mom trusted him. He didn't look like a criminal—filthy hair (I couldn't make out the color, but dirty hair seemed normal for a man who'd been searching for survivors), unnatural beige eyes (maybe he had contacts or something), and regular clothes. But she didn't _sense_ his evilness. She didn't know.

"I've arranged a car ride for you. My girlfriend,"—he had a girlfriend?—"will pick you up."

"How did you know? Where will we go?" my mom said eagerly.

He ignored Mom's other question. "You'll go to a refugee camp. You'll be safe."

As if we'd ever be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Although there aren't any Avatar: The Last Airbender references, I'm still adding it, just in case.**

**Thanks guys. Now I have _two_ reviews, which is better than nothing. And I'm glad someone put this on story alert too. But still, REVIEW! I must know... **

**Oh yeah, and in case you don't get what's been going on in the last two chapters, here's the summary: An earthquake has struck Ellie's town. When some of her closest relatives and friends seemingly die, it triggers the Avatar state (yes, Ellie is the Avatar), but her mom somehow manages to stop it (I don't mention how). Her dad somehow survives (if you think hard enough, you'll probably know), and a volunteer, who has the same negative energy as the earthquake, supposedly rescues them. After that, the story winds up to here - CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

A musty old smell flooded my nose the moment the woman wrenched open the car door. My mom instantly plopped into the front seat—probably to chat with the evil volunteer's girlfriend. They really hit it off, most likely because the woman was the _mayor_, Ms. Mestas.

At first, I hadn't recognized her. She looked too ordinary, like a regular woman just driving a few friends somewhere, nothing like a mayor. I expected a mayor to wear fancy suit clothes all the time. But of course I was wrong—I had stereotyped the Ms. Mestas like any other person would have. Instead, she wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which suited the sweltering hot July weather. Nothing fancy.

She'd played a horribly awkward guessing game with me before we had gotten into the car. It went something like this:

A broad, friendly smile was spread across her face. "Do you recognize me?"

"Um, no. I don't think we've ever met."

"Think hard. Maybe you've seen me in a newspaper, or a magazine. I'm a bit well-known around your town, I guess."

Thinking as hard as I could, I came up with…nothing. "No, I don't know you."

"I'm nothing special, just the mayor of your town."

I had nearly shrieked. _She_ was the mayor of my city? _She _was dating a bad guy? But then again, she probably didn't know. She could just be an innocent lady going about with her business and not know her boyfriend was evil.

Back to the present. When we had acquired our seats and were just getting comfortable, Ms. Mestas took a deep breath and confidently placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Well, I haven't done this in years, but let's give this a shot."

I suddenly felt sick to the stomach. What kind of person would drive two earthquake survivors if she hadn't driven in years? I quickly latched on my seatbelt—extra tight.

The engine started, sputtering violently, but swiftly changing into a smooth purr. The mayor stepped on the gas pedal and we took off.

We approached a turn. Ms. Mestas made a dangerous swerve and my stomach lurched forward. I resisted the urge to roll up the window and puke onto the road.

And guess what? Ms. Mestas _laughed. _It was a pleasant chiming noise like bells which fitted her nicely. I didn't really mind. I wasn't in a talkative mood, considering what had happened before this journey.

But all in all, she still apologized. "Sorry. It's just that you looked… funny. And I'm just not used to this."

I nodded briefly to show my appreciation. Then I stared out the window, pretending to observe the changing scenery. In reality, I had left my brain to my thoughts. I just wanted to think.

But sometimes, things can't go our way.

The ride hadn't been long—about ten to fifteen minutes. Ms. Mestas had tried to get me to talk; the way a teacher would try to encourage a student. And finally I gave in after five minutes. You'd be amazed how quickly she could make friends. Pretty soon, I felt like I had someone to replace Wesley. But inside, I knew nothing would change his place in my heart, as my best friend.

When we got to the refuge, I knew right away that it would be a long time before I would feel at home. It was just a bunch of tents crowded together, making it resemble a camp.

"Wait until the rest of the survivors arrive. This place will be swarming with people," the mayor said grimly. I could do nothing but take her word for it.

She led us to a tent just big enough for the two of us: me and my mom. "Unfortunately, these are your living quarters. Sorry we couldn't get you better accommodations. You'll have to live like pioneers—just like the old days."

"I know you did your best. You're very daring to help all these citizens," Mom said.

"Thank you." She turned to face me and put an elegant hand on my shoulder. "Ellie, if you have the time, come visit me. I'll be staying over there." She pointed toward a little run-down shack at the very far end of the campsite. "I have a feeling we'll be the best of friends."

I nodded. "Sure Ms. Mestas. I'll try."

"Don't call me that anymore. Call me Angelica," she told me. Then she paced away, farther and farther, but before she disappeared from view completely, she turned and gave me one last hopeful smile.

Little did I know that that might be one of her last ones.

We hustled inside the tent.

"This isn't too bad…" My mom tried the modest tent look homier, but it didn't help. All there was in the shelter was the floor, if you didn't tally the sleeping bags as furniture. Mom rearranged the dirt-tarnished sleeping bags to separate corners of the tent for privacy.

"Mom, just face it. It won't work. Nothing will work. There's no hope."

She sighed. "Ellie, sometimes we have to abandon hope to get to our goal. But hope is always there inside you, even if you don't know it. It's in your heart."

"If you say so."

Day by day rolled past. Life was uncomfortable, especially in a putrid little tent. Willing to find company, I tried to locate companions, only to find them dead from the earthquake. The ones left—Keitaro and Maia—seemed distant, and soon they vanished from my mind. Mood swings came and went. Once, my anger was so immense, I propelled the tent up into the sky. After that, I had suspicions on what I was.

So I took the mayor's advice and visited her. By then, I had been desperate for a friend. Afterward, things started looking up. The sleepless nights became more bearable and soon, I was visiting every single day.

Ms. Mestas was constantly there, waiting for me. Her evil boyfriend was there too. I learned his name was Kelvin, which wasn't very evil sounding. He always sat by her side with a smirk. He didn't talk—just watched, boring his eyes into me as though he was trying to look into my soul.

Until one fateful afternoon, when everything changed and twisted reality.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the door of the hut and knocked. No one answered. <em>I guess no one's home<em>, I thought decisively. But then I heard talking. I tried the door again. Then I realized it was unlocked, like it always was when I came to stop over.

So I nudged the door a little to make a crack big enough for me to see through, but small enough so it wasn't noticeable. What I saw almost made me give myself away.

Kelvin was clutching a knife—aimed at Angelica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Now I have four! They're very precious to me. Oh yeah, special thanks to LittleCatz and MagicalSquaresOfDarkness for story alerting and reviewing. But still, R&R - read and review! Wait, you're already reading if you're reading this... Oh well... anyways, please review! Now it's time for CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I just stared, my face distorted in a combination of surprise and shock. I was sure there was nothing I could do to stop Kelvin. He was a full-grown man. I was an adolescent girl. What _could _I do? If I interfered, both lives would be taken—mine and Angelica's. I thought it would be better for one to be gone, but I couldn't help thinking how cowardly I was. So I just stared.

The mayor managed to catch my eye as she gradually backed away until her body knocked the wall of the disheveled hut. And when she did, she mouthed one word: "Run." I just shook my head in doubt. I was going to stay with her until the finish, even if it meant watching her die.

Why was Kelvin doing this? Why was he doing this to his _girlfriend_ from all the people he knew? From what I'd heard, he was a law student, and was about to take up a job as a lawyer. And he didn't look evil. With his hair washed, it was a shade of brown not much different than mine. What was he doing?

Kelvin didn't seem to notice Ms. Mestas' mouth moving, he just got ready to stab. But then something happened—something that I would never forget.

Angelica _waterbended._ She got a hold of the liquid from a nearby basket. She made the water run and twist to thrash the knife out of Kelvin's hand. It looked so true and awe inspiring, I wanted to learn the skill myself. It was the first time I'd seen someone bend in real life.

The dagger clattered onto the floor. However, Kelvin's expression remained unmoved. "You know the consequences." Only then did I know that he was a merciless killer.

He didn't even bother to pick up the blade. Instead he stomped his foot. At first, I didn't understand what he was doing. Then I realized he was barefoot. Was it possible that he was a…earthbender?

I was right. He made rocks shoot out of the ground like flowers pushing their way out of the dirt. His bending was more constricted and orderly than Ms. Mestas' waterbending, which was carefree. But all in all, I was still enthralled. Then I understood that his bending wasn't for show—it was for taking life. Now I was fully aware that _he_ was the one who caused the earthquake.

His fists directed the blow toward Ms. Mestas. She burst out of the house… and she was no more. Dead. My eyes stung with tears. But I swore I would not cry. Not now. Not yet.

My heart beat faster and faster as he neared the door which separated me and my fate. But he didn't do anything. He just said: "Come in."

I'd been dumb enough to enter the hut. I didn't even think about how he knew I was there. I just stumbled into the shack, eyes almost brimming with salty water.

Kelvin's eyes widened the moment I stepped into the shelter, which was astonishing, considering what he'd done the last time I visited—smirked like he knew something I didn't.

"An airbender. Not only that, but also the Avatar!" he muttered with astonishment.

I blinked in revelation. I'm an airbender? I'm the _Avatar_? No, it couldn't be true. If I was, I could have saved them. They wouldn't be gone. Wesley, Angelica—I could've protected my dad. Why didn't the Avatar state kick in? _Because_, I thought. _You didn't know. _

"The _Avatar _doesn't know she's the Avatar?" Kelvin laughed. I bowed my head so he couldn't see my tears. That would only send him into more hysterics.

"Why?" The word slipped out of my mouth almost inaudibly, like a grave robber lurking into the dark.

He stopped. Then his voice became menacingly quiet. He didn't even have to ask what I meant. "Because she didn't obey me."

I continued my stillness. There had to be more to it. He wasn't telling everything.

"I have a plan, Avatar. To rid the world of _them_—the ones who can't bend. They tried to get rid of us after Avatar Aang's reign. They thought…they thought they could live without us. They thought we were an abomination to humankind. But that can't happen. We balance the world. So they declared war on us. Then they simply gave up after the benders started winning. They were embarrassed of their loss and ignored us—I guess you could call it prejudice. And so it brings us to here: where almost no one knows of benders."

Then it all became one whole piece. My dad survived because he was an airbender. He blew away the remains of the house so he could live. But some parts broke in his barrier, which caused the injuries. So that meant my mom knew about benders. All those years…all those secrets hidden away from me.

Kelvin obviously thought that he didn't explain enough, although all that information was like little golden nuggets to me. "I…did away with her because she didn't agree. She thought they kept balance too. Just like your father—he thought so too. That's why I tried to kill him." He acknowledged the look of surprise on my face. "I know your father. All of us are connected. But I have a feeling you'll be different. Join me, Avatar. Together we can rule, side by side. You'll feel like you belong."

He smiled and extended a hand of friendship. Here it was. The crossroads of my destiny. Once I shook his hand, it would seal the deal. But it was wrong. It would only remind me all the non-bender friends I had, all of them dead. Not only that, but also practically everyone vanished from the face of the earth.

I shook my head. "It's not right."

His features instantly went sour. "We could have been allies, Avatar. I'll regret this, but now… I have to slay you."

I could feel the color drain out of my face as he picked up his dagger. I clenched my eyes shut and pleaded myself to go into the Avatar state. _Come on!_ I thought. _Avatar state, Avatar state!_

And just when I thought it was going to be the end, I heard her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything related to it.**

**Only one review for Chapter 4 - that's sort of sad. But I'd like to thank LittleCatz again for being the only person to review! Anyways _REVIEW_, and remember, my author's note is always at the beginning. I don't feel like announcing my new chapter loudly today. So, I'm going to do a drumroll. Dun dun dun: Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"E—Ellie?" The sentence was a cross between a whimper and a yelp. It was so faint I couldn't make out who the speaker was.

Then I heard the blade rattle against floor, and I ventured to force open my eyes one by one. For the first time in my life, I saw Kelvin reveal emotion. His face had distress written all over it. And his eyes were glaring at the figure which had thrown open the door. It was Mom.

"It's not what you think—" Kelvin stammered.

"Kelvin? I always knew you didn't agree with us, but this? This is treachery."

This was my chance to escape. I darted away like a slippery eel, but Kelvin managed to seize the scruff of the coarse, white t-shirt my mom had bought me. He snatched up the dagger in one swift moment, and it seemed it had never dropped.

"I've got the Avatar." He held the knife to my throat. I could feel his hand trembling, his body tense. "Back away slowly and maybe you'll be lucky."

My mom just took a quick glance at me and returned her gaze to Kelvin, like I was some worthless animal about to be slaughtered. _She doesn't care. _I thought, as I saw the unsympathetic mask she had on. _She doesn't care about her own daughter. _And for once, I was truly alone and helpless. I felt so weak for the Avatar.

I peered into her eyes expectantly for one last try. They told the true story—it showed the fragile shell that separated her from sanity and insanity. She didn't care about the Avatar. She cared about her daughter.

"Don't hurt her," Mom reasoned. "She's the only hope for the world."

Kelvin shrugged. "She didn't agree with me. So I must make sure she doesn't get in the way."

My mom cautiously took a step into the shed. And another, and another, until she was close enough to lay a hand on me. Then she struck Kelvin across the face. He reflexively let me go.

But I didn't go. My feet were glued to the ground as I watched my mom shove him so hard against the already unstable wall until he lay on the floor out cold, his feet sticking out of the gap he had made himself. His face had one single red hand mark on it.

"Mom?" I voiced.

"We don't have time to chat all day." She massaged her temples and sighed. "I knew this day would come, I knew it! Why so soon? Why?" she murmured to herself.

"Mom, I don't think he'll be up too soon," I said warily.

"Oh, he'll be up. You know how strong earthbenders are. Give them five minutes to recover and soon they'll earthbend you out of here."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"What do you mean 'tell me'?"

"Family history. Benders. If this is a dream."

"This isn't a dream, Ellie. Benders are real. Everything you see here is a myth. That world exists; this _is_ that world. And you're an airbender, not only that but also the Avatar," she said, repeating the words Kelvin had previously told me.

I stamped my foot impatiently. "I already know that! But why? _How _am I an airbender?"

She sighed. "You're descended from Avatar Aang. You're one of the fewest airbenders left in this world. There are only twelve of them, and they're your family," she told me gloomily. I knew she hadn't been planning to tell me this until I was sixteen: the age every Avatar receives their destiny. The only exception was Aang—my possible ancestor.

"…Aren't you surprised?" she asked when she saw my straight face.

"After all I've been through, nothing's surprising."

Then something unpredicted happened.

Suddenly, Kelvin was back with his blade, and sank it into Mom's shoulder. A shriek of anguish escaped her mouth as she slumped to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed. Then everything became fuzzy and soon I was watching the whole thing from above. I had no power over what I was doing. My body unleashed a powerful torrent of air at Kelvin and he crashed to the floor as well. My mind was able to comprehend the concept of protecting my mother from the attack.

My mother's weak whispers brought me back to the bottom, only to collapse from exhaustion. I fought the fatigue and managed to amble over to her, seeming much sturdier than I really looked. Her hand was pressed to her wound, which was seeping blood.

"Ellie," she murmured. "Go to the desert."

"What?"

"Go!" She crammed a yellow fan into my arms. "Kyoshi's fan." She uttered before she drooped.

I turned to the doorway—only to find myself face to face with Kelvin.

"Going somewhere, Avatar?" He aimed for me with his blade. Somehow, I managed to smack it out of his hand before exploding out of the roof. I knew this was the Avatar state.

But my thoughts only led to what my mother had said: _The desert, the desert._

* * *

><p>I was laying on something shifty, something hard and grainy. It felt like…sand. I jolted upright to find myself in the desert. The desert? How had I gotten here? I had no memories of what had happened in the Avatar state. I tried desperately to remember.<p>

Wait…the fan! I sifted my hand through the sand until I unearthed it near the trunk of the cactus which I had resting been behind. I couldn't believe this was Kyoshi's fan. All those years…

Then I heard a somewhat twitchy voice: "Stay there, and _don't_ move."

Was it Kelvin? I watchfully turned my head around to discover a rather muscular man standing in an earthbender stance, who was not Kelvin. "I said, don't move! Listen Avatar, I was sent here by the boss okay? I don't really want to kill you so let's just get it over with."

Then all of a sudden, I was sinking into the sand. The man had created quicksand. His hand was twisting and twisting until I was up to my neck in sand.

"Let me ask one question!" I said frantically. I already knew he wouldn't reply, but it was worth a try. "Is your boss Kelvin?"

He shrugged. "Depends."

One last twist and I was completely submerged.

* * *

><p>I was still breathing. I was perfectly content in my little air bubble until something woke me up. It was voices. What had attracted them? My mind was muddled. Then I remembered that when I had gone into the Avatar state (far too many times, in my opinion), I had released a column of blue light, pure energy.<p>

So I burst out of my bubble and turned to face them. It was a man and a teenager, backing away like I was some kind of monster. I just stood my ground.

And finally, when I think they thought they had enough space between me and them, the man had the courage to speak up. "W—what are you?" he breathed.

I could only think of one thing to say: "I'm the Avatar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender references. **

**Hi people. Rekanele here. I'm here to remind you guys to _REVIEW_ (I'm going to do this to the word 'review' from now on)_. _Because for Chapter 5, only MagicalSquaresOfDarkness did! Congrats! And from now on, if only one person reviews, I'll give them the honor of appearing on this Author's Note which always appears on the beginning of the chapter. Yeah, that's my slogan alright. Here's Chapter 6 now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Whatever you are, don't hurt my brother!" the man cried, shielding the teenager with his body. I was certain there was no resemblance. The man had dark brown skin, which was different than the boy's, whose skin was tanned slightly from working in the sun. And I could tell, even from far away, that their features were unlike.

"Please! I'm not trying to hurt you!" I said, slicing the air with my arm to show my disagreement—which unwittingly set free a surge of air at them.

I could hear their screams from where I was standing.

"No," I whispered. Not again. Why did I keep harming people? Why was _I _was the one responsible for all this damage? Why was _I_ the one responsible for the whole world? I wished I wasn't the Avatar. I wished that I could just be a normal girl.

"Stupid!" I shouted at myself. "Stupid!" I dropped to my knees. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, which only told me how stupid I'd been to slice the air with my arm.

Through the blurry mess, I could see the man's expression soften. Then, he drew nearer and nearer until I was staring at his feet. He offered one arm to me, which made me realize…he only had a single arm. I looked up.

The man had coffee-colored eyes, his head shaven cleanly. He was a big man, probably in his late twenties, with a wide chest and a solid body. He looked like he could rip me apart, even while he was missing an arm; he'd find a way.

The boy was peering uneasily and coldly at me behind the man, with those hostile icy blue eyes of his. He was around my age, I guess. Eerily, he reminded me of Kelvin if he was a younger, except with blonde hair.

When I didn't take his hand, he just smiled. "Come on. We'll take you back to our home."

"But she nearly tried to kill us with that wind magic of hers!" the teenager blurted out. "We should leave her to die out here in the desert. Serves her right."

"Trevor!" the man snapped crossly. "Did Gramps leave you to die when you lost your parents? No, he took you in, cared for you and now, look where you are! You're a healthy young boy, just turned fourteen. We should give her great kindness, like Gramps did for us. She's obviously confused. I'm sure she didn't even intend to hurt us." For the last part, I secretly agreed.

The boy—Trevor—rolled his eyes, something that painfully reminded me of Wesley and his sarcasm." Fine, Emerson. But we don't even know if she's human. She could be an alien monster who wants to eat our brains."

"She's human, alright. I can tell." Trevor just frowned.

Emerson pulled me up and grinned again. By now, I could tell that behind that intimidating exterior, he wasn't fierce at all.

"Say…"

"Ellie."

"Ellie, do you have a horse?" he asked.

I blinked. "No."

"Then do you have a car, or any type of transportation? I don't think so, but maybe you do."

I shook my head.

It was Emerson's turn to blink. "Then how did you get here? You obviously aren't from the desert." He pointed out my skin, which was pale compared to theirs.

"It's best that you don't know. I—I don't want to get you involved in this." I replied tensely, which caused Trevor's scowl to etch deeper into his face. I was hoping that they would never find out about my secret.

Emerson just shrugged. "Then I guess you'll have to ride on one of our horses. Go on Trevor's. Mine can barely lift me up."

Telling from Trevor's frosty glower at me before, I refused, trying to be as polite as I could. "No thank you. I'll walk."

"Are you sure, Ellie? I—it's a long way. And our horses are really fast. Well not mine, but Trevor's."

I nodded. I didn't want to drape my arms around Trevor's waist.

And we—more like they—took off, and I had to keep up with a slight jog that probably didn't do any good for my body. When Trevor sped up, Emerson followed suit, and I was left alone panting in the sizzling hot sun. So I ran as fast as I could to catch up.

Okay, maybe a little_ too_ fast. By then, I was racing with Trevor's horse, and I knew that I was somehow using my airbending to run like that. Instead of keeping up, I slowed, which earned an insignificant smirk from Trevor. His first sign of friendliness. I felt the need to congratulate him with a gold medal.

We arrived.

Their house wasn't what I'd anticipated.

It was a small cabin-like house sitting in the middle of nowhere, seeming to disperse lively energy. Actually, it was a general store. It was pretty apparent because of the sign reading 'General Store'.

"This is our home," Emerson said smugly. "Gramps built it himself with his bare hands."

I couldn't help expressing my skepticism. "Oh…I wasn't expecting something so…small."

"What—don't like it?" Trevor was leading his horse into a stable, more like chaining it up. "I bet you're not used to this. You're probably a princess from where you are."

"No, it's just that, I live in the city. And…you don't really see these houses anymore."

Trevor's expression somewhat softened. "What…city do you live in?"

"Somewhere near Los Angeles. It's destroyed now." I hadn't meant to leak that out. It would just put them one step ahead of finding out about all the benders.

Trevor didn't answer back. His eyes became all distant and murky, as though he was remembering something.

I noticed Emerson getting all fidgety. "Come on." He grabbed Trevor and shoved him into the store. "I'll show you around."

Emerson introduced me to the rooms. After the tour, he guided me to a space occupied with a few pieces of furniture. "You'll be staying in the guest room. Gramps' not here yet, but I'm sure he won't mind. He's probably in town to buy groceries for dinner. But from now on, you'll have responsibilities—tonight you'll have to prepare dinner." He winked and closed the door. More importantly, leaving me to be prey to my thoughts.

Would Gramps even like me? Judging from his name, Gramps was probably around the age of a grandpa, and was really strong. Someone like Emerson. And if he didn't accept me, he'd probably throw me out the window. I could imagine Trevor pointing and laughing at me, Emerson with his anxious face, and Gramps growling and telling me to "Get out of here!"

Only then did I realize how much my body ached all over, all the throbs in parts of my body which I hadn't known about, how I felt half-starved.

_How much time had passed?_

Aang—he'd had a century long stay inside an iceberg, his body remaining intact in suspended animation. How long had I been gone?

So I gazed into a diminutive mirror hanging on the wall and observed how much I'd changed.

Unkempt nearly-black hair framed a very gaunt face, the skin stretched tight around the cheekbones. Cheerless gray eyes were staring back at me, sapped of hope. Streaks of dirt ran across the face, which matched the equally disheveled clothes that covered the very scrawny body that looked famished, as though it hadn't eaten in days. Was this…me?

It was. It only whispered the fact that everything was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I gots two new ones! One from my new cyberfriend ShadowsClaw and my devoted reader LittleCatz! Anyways, _REVIEW!_** I will feel very happy and you will get the satisfaction of knowing it because I mention it everytime I put in an Author Note(it's worth it!). Anyways, here's CHAPTER 7!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I felt as though I was virtually reduced to nothing as I rocked in the corner of the room, slinking into a deep dark depression that was caused by loss, agitation. What had happened while I was gone? Even if it was for a few days, who knew what Kelvin had done? I kept thinking. Hoping that somehow I could contact _them_ with an empathy link, even though I knew it would never happen.

My mom or dad—if they were still alive. My dad…he was at a hospital skittering near the edge of death from what I'd been told during my time at the refuge. My mother, wounded at the shoulder blade, brought no help. Only clawing at my heart, asking questions, even though it had no answers. I longed to know what had happened.

Although the results were probably ugly.

Then my ears perked up at the sound of laughter, jolly laughter. At that moment, I knew it was time to meet Gramps.

Gramps the Avenger—my secret nickname, spending hours fantasizing about him, although we'd never even met. But Emerson's boasting about him made him seem tough and loud. And so, hence the name.

I'd cleaned myself up to try and wish that when Gramps saw a nice clean girl bouncing down the stairs, he'd keep her and name her his honorary granddaughter.

I know I exaggerated a bit.

I wasn't the type to "bounce" down the stairs, and I wasn't exactly dirt free. The sight of a teenage girl bouncing down the stairs probably would've freaked him out anyways.

I still had cuts and scratches here and there. My ankle was possibly the worst part of all. When the water had hit the tender flesh, it had started bleeding from a gash I hadn't spotted, and Trevor (unfortunately, Emerson had to feed the horses) had had to bind it up with some cloth. But all in all, I was still thoroughly clean; minus the sort of dirty clothes I'd washed myself and the scrapes.

Emerson didn't even have to call me to come meet Gramps. I had already gotten out of my room and was stepping cautiously over to Gramps' back, until he turned around.

Gramps the Avenger wasn't Gramps the Avenger at all. Instead he was a fat old man who was stroking his potbelly happily, like he was some pregnant lady. If I had been in a better mood, I would have described him as an aged well-rounded man who was jauntily patting his stomach. But once I thought about, he sort of resembled Iroh.

The top of his head was bald—not shaven like Emerson's—but actually from loss of hair. I could tell. His hair was gray, and I could only note a few strands of russet hair left.

"Hello Ellie." His voice reasonably sounded like Iroh's too. "I'd be happy to have you live in my house."

It seemed like he would house any stranger, even if they looked like they would mug you.

"Oh…thanks."

"Bah, don't worry. I'm just a lazy old man who's already achieved his dreams," he said. I couldn't believe that he was truthfully admitting that.

I couldn't help myself. "But what about all those stories Emerson was talking about?"

Once I studied him more scrupulously, I realized that Gramps was _Trevor's_ real grandpa, not Emerson's.

"In my younger days. I was—ah—different back then. Now get cooking!" He crammed some ingredients into my arms. "We're having vegetable stew tonight!"

* * *

><p>The stew was okay. I think they liked it too—Gramps the most, by the way he was scarfing it down.<p>

"Excellent stew, Ellie. I presume you used the recipe?"

I couldn't force myself to talk so I just nodded. Emerson was done with his bowl, and Trevor was spooning it slowly to his mouth as though he was afraid I'd poisoned it.

I needed to find out more about them, because I wasn't planning on leaving them anytime soon. "How'd you guys get together? As a family."

"I'm Trevor's grandpa!"

"I know that, but what about Emerson?" I pointed out.

Gramps shook his head forlornly as though he'd rescued Emerson from his condemned fate. "He was an orphan wandering the streets before I found him. He'd run away from the orphanage he was raised in. The orphanage was acceptable in my view but to Emerson's…it was awful. Day after day filing into a straight line, silence, talking only when permitted. Not that he talked much."

Emerson watched Gramps like he was his savior. "He took me from the streets and brought me here. He rescued me!"

"Now Trevor's a different story!" said Gramps.

I'd been hoping to listen to Trevor's story on another day, when he didn't ogle at me like I was some alien monster. "Um…maybe another day."

"Bah, it's better to take care of it all at once." He stared at the ceiling, remembering. "Ah, Trevor's parents were good people. A pity they died in that car crash. They say it was some kind of freak accident."

I noticed Trevor become pallid and freeze in a middle of a spoonful of stew.

"He was only eight back then. So young and untroubled… But then everything changed when they died." Gramps heaved a deep sigh.

"I couldn't bear to see him so sad…so I took him in!" he said as though that was the only option. He glimpsed at me to see if I was listening.

"Oh, you want to know about his parents?" he asked, even though I hadn't squeaked a word. "Well, as I said, they were good people. Worked on a nature reserve. His father was my son. I guess you can say he looks like Trevor, in a way. Now his mother is quite the opposite… A striking woman she was! Red fiery hair and brilliant blue eyes, just like—"

"Excuse me." Trevor had gotten up from his chair and was running out the door.

"Trevor!" said Emerson. He gave us a fretful glance before chasing after Trevor.

And I knew I had just earned more hatred from the blonde, unbearable boy.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the morning sun blinding my eyes was the only thing I was worrying about until I heard the shouts.<p>

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Then I knew that Kelvin had tracked me down. I had put another family in mortal danger.

Racing toward the general store, blinded by self-hatred was the only thing I could think of doing. I found the store in horrifying condition, everything out of order.

Kelvin wasn't there. Just a bunch of people ransacking the place. Until I saw a man firebending. Kelvin's followers were here.

Emerson was flipping a man over with surprising force. "Ellie! What's happening? What is this crazy magic?"

I didn't answer. The firebender had spotted me and was directing flames at me. I recklessly searched my jeans for the fan. The fan—it was the key.

I plucked it out and sliced the air with it and hoped it would work. The man was thrown back toward a shelf and was left there, unconscious.

I frantically lashed out at the attackers. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw a man generating electricity, and aiming it toward Gramps, who had been bashing a waterbender with a broom.

I could barely sense myself shrieking "No!" and then…Gramps was down. And for a moment, I thought he was lifeless, until I heard a moan.

I didn't remember how I got there, but unexpectedly I was at his side. His body was crackling with energy, his hair in a wild electric halo. He was paralyzed, and in a few moments, he would be gone, if someone didn't heal him.

"Gramps?" I whispered. Even though I'd only known him for a short time, I felt miserable.

"Ellie…I wouldn't expect to see you at my deathbed."

"Hang on, Gramps. After this fight is done, we'll help you recover."

"No, Ellie. I've lived my life long enough." He heaved a grave sigh which reminded me of the one he had made at the dinner table.

Then Trevor was behind me, his face red with anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I—I didn't—"

Gramps cut in. "She didn't do it. Now take her and go! Escape! There's not much time left. Good bye Trevor. Be a good boy. Tell Emerson that I love him like my own. And Ellie…may the spirits be with you."

The fizzing electricity faded, and he was in the other world, resting peacefully. I couldn't leave him now. Not yet.

But Trevor yanked my arm and half-dragged me out the exit, but the only thing I was thinking about were Gramps' last words…and that he'd known.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA**

**Guess what! I'm a beta reader! So if you think I have awesome grammar skills, choose me! Oh yeah, I'd like to thank MagicalSquaresOfDarkness for being the only person to review, and yes, chihuahuas are dogs. Anyways, _REVIEW_! Now here's Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Gramps is dead… Emerson probably is too, and if he isn't he'll think I killed Gramps. And by the time, the attackers find out I'm gone, the whole place will be torn to shreds._

I was riding on a plump horse that Trevor had insisted was the best we would be able to get before the assailants got to us. So here I was clumsily traveling on this creature that had wanted to buck me off the moment I got on. I'd never ridden a horse. But I had to for my—our safety—because Trevor was here.

I don't know why he'd yanked me away from Gramps and attempted to escape. He didn't know Kelvin's cohorts were professionals, that they would discover us soon. He didn't know anything about my life before I came.

The desert heat—roasting me alive and sinking slowly into my body—was vile. Even after a few minutes I was losing precious water that would be scarce in this sea of sand.

_If only I could waterbend, _I thought.

_You can. You're the Avatar,_ a part of my brain piped up.

_But I have to master airbending first, _the other part whined.

Having an argument with myself was not going to help us survive. We didn't even know what direction we were journeying toward, let alone where we were headed.

"Where are we going?" My voice was hoarse already, though it'd possibly been only ten minutes since we had left. My horse's breakneck gallop was suddenly slowing to a something similar to waddle. If horses could waddle.

Trevor answered with a question of his own. "Why didn't you save Gramps?"

I looked at him with calculating eyes. What was he up to? Then something else crossed my mind. He was handsome, in a sullen sort of way. I shook the thought out of my head. There was no time for my hormones to be acting up.

"Because. I couldn't."

"You could've used your magic," he retorted.

"You don't understand," I said. "I can't. If I could, I would have saved all of them. You don't know what I've been through. All those people…lost."

"I know what you've been through. I lost my parents." Those words resurfaced the memories of Trevor's story.

"I understand," I replied.

"No you don't. _You're _the one who doesn't understand. _You_ need a lesson on sympathy. As if no one has given you that," he told me bitterly.

Then all of a sudden my eyes sprung a leak and soon I was blubbering my whole life story to him. I knew he was listening because he didn't utter a word.

Night arrived.

Camp was a puny little fire that Trevor had managed to make. There was no talking, just labor. And listening. Listening to night sounds and noises that would foresee future foes.

Dinner was dried fruit and stale saltines which had been sitting in sacks attached to the horses for who knew how long. The water was two water bottles each, which we took little sips of to preserve it the best we could. I was mildly surprised to find that Trevor hadn't asked me to try waterbend us some water.

The beds were blankets which had been rolled up. They were scratchy and sank in the grains of sand, but it would have to do.

It was a starless night, and I couldn't get my bearings. Hoping that Trevor might know, I twisted my head to ask.

But when Trevor turned away from me, I knew he was crying.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ellie…<em>" A voice as crackly as century-old paper whispered my name. Everything was dark, pitch-black. Then colors burst to life and all of it came to me. My vision zoomed in on a man in his late sixties, deep in meditation. He opened his eyes—gray eyes that looked like they had seen so much in their lifetime.

"_Ellie…_" At first, I didn't notice him speak, until I realized the voice was coming from underneath the man's white-flecked mustache.

Then it hit me. _Blue arrows._

It was Aang.

"This is all a dream, Ellie. Not a dream, but a vision. Come. Let your inner self wander until you've found the right place," Aang coaxed gently.

An empty feeling took place in my body, as though my heart had dropped out. But then the warmth flowed back in, and I was there. The spirit world.

Aang was right in front of me, dressed in simple monk garb. When he saw me, he heaved himself up to a standing position.

"You've finally come, after all those years. Eight hundred years have passed after I have reigned, but like most Avatars' lives, there is a great danger approaching."

"Is it…Kelvin?" I asked.

"The earthkeeper, if I may recall. He has absorbed the Earth, giving him incredible power beyond control," he said.

"W—what are you talking about?"

The color rose to his cheeks and waved his hand in a dismissing way, making it seem almost comical. "Silly me! I sometimes forget you are still a child! I am Avatar Aang!"

"But why you? Why not the Avatar before me?"

His smile fell instantly and his features became grim. "I'm afraid that you'll need an airbender before you to guide you on this expedition."

"But if it's been eight hundred years, isn't there another airbender after you?"

"So many questions, just like me! Unfortunately, Hong Li will be of no use on this trip, although I think it is quite unfair," he stated. "Hong Li's energy was purged from his body by some unknown force and divided into four elements—all his bending abilities. And when he was rendered powerless, they did away with him. Just like those poor animals they slaughter for meat!"

"My mom eats meat."

I knew Aang was trying to act optimistic, but his grin was twitching and I could tell he couldn't hold up much longer.

"Anyways, Hong Li's energy was divided into the four elements, great swirling orbs of pure energy. If you absorbed it, you would be given unbelievable power to bend, and become one of the most prominent benders in the universe. If it were to be combined, they would be one whole—an Avatar's energy. Absorb it and you will have power to match the Avatar's. Control of all four elements. I'm afraid that is what the earthkeeper is aiming for."

"What's an earthkeeper?"

Aang sighed. "To make sure no one would ever get the orbs—they were named after the element they gave—the nations sent a representative to protect these sacred spheres to keep them away from extreme chaos. Alas, there seems to be a traitor. This earthkeeper, Kelvin, protected the Earth. My theory is that he has absorbed it, and is plotting to steal the orbs for the power."

"So there is an airkeeper, earthkeeper, waterkeeper, and firekeeper?" This information was important stuff.

He beamed. "Your own uncle Carmine is the airkeeper. But there's something else, according to my theory."

"What?" I asked.

"Rumors say that if combined and absorbed, you will not only harbor the power, but the All-Knowing Eye. An eye that will tell you _anything,_" he whispered dramatically.

"Ew, gross! So you get a squirmy eye in your hand?"

Aang shrugged. "I think it will embed itself into your own eye and become part of you. However, I believe there is a way to stop all this."

He didn't stop for a reply. "Once the energy is absorbed, it is not part of your body. It follows you. So you can steal it back! Take it from the earthkeeper. I do not approve of stealing though, unless it is from another thief."

Then I felt something drawing me back from the other world.

Aang must have felt it too. "Quickly, there is one more thing I must tell you! Go to the—"

He was cut off. I was soaring away, until I was back into my physical body. My body gave a sudden jerk and I woke up with an abrupt start. Trevor was leaning over me, shaking me like crazy.

"We have to go!" he said through clenched teeth.

"W—why?" I stuttered.

Afterward, I knew why. An explosion erupted and rang in my ears.

Then suddenly, we were airborne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, got that? **

**Hey guys! So yeah, for Chapter 8, only one person commented! Rebel-Angel-Hero, also known as RAH, has been the only person to review! So yeah, I know you guys were probably more focused on Zutara Week 2011 (I'm not really a fan of Zutara...) so that's why you probably didn't read this story... ^_^ " So yeah, have any questions, ideas, or comments, please _REVIEW! _so I can know! So here's Chapter 9. Shyah.**

**Chapter 9**

I groaned. We'd nearly landed face first into the sand. But luckily we didn't. Unfortunately, there were more to come.

Explosions—more and more, until everything around us was blown up in a wisp of sand. When all of it cleared, we were surrounded by people who looked familiar.

Then I saw Kelvin, and I realized these were his followers. But something was different. His eyes were now a startlingly bright green.

_He's absorbed the Earth! He's absorbed the Earth! _a voice inside my head screamed. I knew it was Aang. Who else would freak out like that?

Kelvin frowned. "Why does the Avatar have a non-bender boy with her?"

"Because she just does." Trevor frowned back.

The similarity was starting to creep me out. They had the same knitted brow, the same nose ridge, and the same taut lips. All you had to do was put a wig and contacts on Trevor and you could pass them off as brothers.

"I suppose we will have to annihilate the boy too. It's such a shame. He reminds me of me, but he cannot let the rest of the world know of our plans," Kelvin sighed.

And that's when Kelvin got into an earthbending position and hardened the whole area for miles into pure, earthen terrain. He acknowledged the look of horror upon our faces. His lips tightened into an undersized smile that almost seemed innocent on his face.

"The Avatar knows what has happened, don't you?" Kelvin nodded at my features, which were more distorted than Trevor's. "This boy has probably never experienced earthbending!"

"Yes I have. Your magic's called bending. You people can bend all four elements." Although Trevor's voiced appeared to shine with confidence, his body was tense next to mine.

Kelvin just simpered.

Unexpectedly, his thugs backed away. I knew it wasn't me because I didn't feel any different. Trevor? Very unlikely, unless he'd managed to strangle a weapon out of one of Kelvin's soldiers.

Then it dawned on me. Kelvin was ready to destroy us with his earthbending. That was why he had solidified the sand into earth. I was starting to become dimmer these days.

"Quick! Run!" I hissed.

"Why?" Trevor whispered back.

"Because he's going to murder us until all our bones are crushed and all our blood is seeping out." I knew the gory scene wasn't necessary, but it gave Trevor the idea.

"What about you?" That was nice. He was actually worrying.

"I'll make my stand here. You go—"

That's when the first rock hit us. Nearly. This was just our luck. When we're making our escape plan, Kelvin _has_ to start his earthbending rampage.

"That was just a pebble, my friends! Next time, you'll get a real rock!" called Kelvin.

Things started becoming muddled and all I remember doing after that is running away with Trevor, dodging the boulders and formations that Kelvin launched at us.

"Can't you use your mag—I mean airbending?" asked Trevor.

"How'd you know?"

His answer was cut off by a blast. Great. Now Kelvin's goons were starting to join the fight too. But that also triggered the moment I had told Trevor about the real world.

"Just get us out of here!" We were shot up in the air, caused by the impact of the detonation. "At first, I thought Kelvin would be easy to fight. You didn't tell me he was my identical twin brother! Now I have to battle a face that looks exactly like mine!" he wailed.

"Fine," I grunted.

I fished Kyoshi's fan from my pocket and slashed the air with it. I think it worked, judging by the screams piercing through the thick desert dust. I felt awful though. Why was I hurting this group?

We alighted onto the ground (not very fun) and suddenly I appreciated the shifty sand we had before. I hastily stuffed the fan into my pocket again, but Trevor gripped my wrist.

"Don't. It's our only chance."

He was right.

So I waited, ignoring Trevor's protests to attack now, at a farther distance. What he didn't know was that I barely knew how to airbend, therefore having to overcome them nearer.

When they came into sight, I began.

_Lunge and push your arms toward them! _Aang said in my head.

Following Aang's suggestion, my hands somehow generated a stream of air, which blew the invaders away like hair. When they touched the ground, it turned to sand again. The intruders had suddenly disappeared.

So I copied all of Aang's moves from his program, which were pretty effective.

_Where'd you learn that?_ Aang squealed excitedly in my head when I let loose an individual of air that whizzed to meet an attacker.

"You have a show, you know. It features you and your friends traveling across the earth to defeat Firelord Ozai." I told Aang. Trevor must have thought I was crazy, talking to myself.

_It's about time someone has appreciated my work on Earth,_ he beamed.

I wasn't paying any attention to Trevor, most likely because I assumed he was protected by me and my airbending. But someone had breached my defenses.

It was that firebender who'd eliminated Gramps. It was too late now. When I finally noticed him, the man had already unleashed the fiery, yet breathtaking flames, and they scorched Trevor's back. And he fell, insensible.

Even though I hadn't known him long, my heart heaved, and for a moment, Trevor reminded me of Gramps when he died.

It was enough to activate the Avatar state.

My eyes seemed to blink open and see a new world. I could barely perceive my feet lifting off the ground. And I felt so powerful…and sad.

_Want help?_ I could see Aang and his mournful smile, and I extended my hand toward him in the spirit world. Afterward, we became one.

"You do not deserve to live in this world." Aang's mouth and mine's were moving in sync, two spirits in one body. And united, we were almighty.

Together, we struck.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and my body jolted up. Where was I? Then all those memories came flooding back to me.<p>

The Avatar state—I'd managed to drive back Kelvin and his forces. Most of his cohorts were lost in the earth, which was now sand. My heart gave a sudden pang of sorrow. I'd slain all those people… What kind of monster was I?

Then I remembered about Trevor's fallen body and I spotted an arm sticking out of the sand. Was it Trevor?

I dug and dug until I'd unearthed the thing. His broken remains… I was ready to break down and sob for all those people when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to find myself face to face with Trevor. I couldn't help but embrace him, until he moaned. I let him go, and I recalled the wound the firebender had made.

But his face remained impassive as he stared at the corpse. Then he _pulled the arm out. _Wires and circuits fizzed as we beheld the limb. My stomach all of sudden felt queasy.

"Don't worry Ellie. It's a robot."

"They're _robots_? Then how could they bend? Or how could they look so—" I was cut off.

"Whatever they are, we know that Kelvin is now more dangerous than ever if he can figure out this kind of technology," stated Trevor.

I nodded. It was true. If Kelvin could make these, he could build entire armies to help him wipe out all those non-benders. Emotionless soldiers awaiting his orders to slaughter.

"But some of them are real." Trevor continued. "I could tell. While you were bending, some had real blood coming out of them."

Something sucked the color out of my face. "Then I really killed all those people."

"Not kill, hurt."

So far, there were no complaints about his back. I guessed he was okay then.

But then something caught both our eyes. There was a figure limping toward us in the distance. I don't know how, but somehow, I knew.

Wesley was back from the dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA**

**Hey guys. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ShadowsClaw, who reviewed the chapters she hadn't read yet! Oh yeah, today I won't beg for reviews. So shyah. Here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

And just as quickly Wesley had appeared, he was gone.

"W—what was that?" Trevor stammered uncertainly.

I ignored him and raced over to Wesley. It was him. I knew it. I could sense it.

The distance was lengthy, but I didn't care. My feet pounded against the desert sand, spraying dust behind me. Trevor was left behind.

By the time, I reached the figure—Wesley—I was out of breath, from elation or from the rush, I didn't know. It was him. For sure. The only thing that was out of place was that he was hugging a crowbar close to his chest. He was curled up in a fetus position and was muttering in his slumber.

Trevor had just caught up, and was ogling at Wesley like he was some kind of monster, which didn't surprise me, because most people think that when they see Wesley.

"Who's _he_?"

"Wesley." That was all he needed to know. "Now come on. We need to get him to safety."

Trevor mumbled something about "crazy kids these days" and helped me haul Wesley to the place where we had been standing—the only area of earth for miles.

It was the part where Kelvin had touched and left alone. The problem was that we had no idea where Kelvin was. He'd probably fled after I'd gone into the Avatar state. Either that or he thought I was dead.

Trevor dropped him on the ground none too gently and brushed the sand off his pants. Wesley was still guarding his crowbar. It was amazing how one could hold on to something even in their sleep.

"Wesley's that kid who you thought was dead, isn't it?" he murmured resentfully.

_He's angry because everyone who you thought was dead is alive. Wesley, your dad, _a part of my brain said.

I just nodded and sat down beside Wesley. He was scrawny as usual, and his typical light brown skin was tanner, doubtlessly from the desert sun. His black hair was a mess as always. In some parts, his hair was uneven, several tufts longer than others, pieces sticking up like a porcupine. From time to time I wondered if he hacked it off himself, but he'd just smiled. He'd promised to show me how he got a haircut before the earthquake had arisen.

I wondered how he had gotten here, better yet, how he was even living. When he was conscious, I would ask him. Right now, he needed rest though. He seemed worn out.

"Get the horses."

"What?" Why was Trevor asking me to get the horses now of all times, when Wesley had just come back?

"Get the horses. We need them. All our supplies are there," he said.

"But they could be miles away from here! Do you know how far Kelvin blew us up?"

He shrugged. "Far."

I groaned, and heaved my throbbing body off the ground. I ambled off into the direction I thought the horses could have scurried off to. They couldn't have gone faraway, if they had already been tired carrying the two of us, right?

I trailed for about another bone-aching mile until I saw the horses. Unfortunately, I was up for another clash.

There they were, situated ankle-deep in sand.

_Sandbenders, _I thought.

A fraction of my soul was jittering, almost certainly Aang. They must have reminded him of the sandbenders that had stolen Appa, just for cash.

"Hello? C—can I have my horses back?" I know. Not the best question.

They glared at me with vacant eyes.

Words wouldn't help. Action would.

I deftly swiped at the reins of the horse, only to descend deep into the grains.

"Hey! Give me back—"Another plunge deeper.

"Nooo one shaaall geeet theee horsesss," a particularly small sandbender hissed.

He threw another sand attack at me, blurring the view. Sand got caught in my throat and I went into a fit of coughing.

When the screen finally cleared, they had vanished. Not gone yet though—I could still spot them in the vast sea called the desert. I could still catch up with them. They weren't that distant. So I sprinted. Before I knew it, I was beside the group.

I tugged on the reins of the chubby horse I had ridden on. "Give. Them. Back," I said through clenched teeth.

I was cast back by an abrupt shift in the ground.

"Nooo. Ouurssssss nooooow." I was starting to hate the way they drawled out their words.

I rummaged through the options in my head. I didn't have many cards to play. Fight them? I was too tired. The only thing I could do was tell them I was the Avatar. A fat lot that would do.

I straightened myself and tried my best to look authoritative. But that's pretty hard if you're just a kid.

"I'm the Avatar."

Waves of gasps ran to the crowd of sandbenders.

"The Avatar," one mumbled.

"She's here to get revenge on us!"

The leading sandbenders hopped off the horses and one by one, they bowed.

"We are most sorry for our crimes in the past. Please forgive us for stealing your sky bison," said a teenager.

"Just give me the freaking horses."

"Yes ma'am."

They led the horses to me and with a wisp of sand, they were gone.

I sighed. I decided I would never utilize that card again.

I didn't care for riding, so I walked. By the time I reached the campsite, I was tired, but nonetheless, proud.

"Hey I got the hors—" Then something caught my eye.

Wesley was standing.

"Wesley! You're awake!" I shrieked with utter contentment.

I ran up, not caring that my legs were screaming with pain. Wesley turned and I realized that he wasn't the same. His pupils were enlarged so greatly, that they took his irises. There was only a rim of color left.

"BLEH."

He scrambled up a dune of sand like a primitive ape.

Trevor was gaping at him again. "Are you sure this is your 'friend'?"

"It's not how he's supposed to be! He's different, somehow. I don't know—"

Wesley still had his crowbar, unfortunately. He whacked Trevor on the side of his head.

"HEY!" Trevor protested.

He clambered back down and positioned himself on a rock. He stared at the crowbar with worship.

"Oh Crowbar. I will never leave you. You will always be my best friend," he said.

"Hey!" I said. "I thought I was your best friend!"

He glared at me, and then went back to cradling his crowbar. "She's just jealous, Crowbar. We'll be together forever and ever. For sure," he declared.

I don't know how, but that crowbar stirred some envy inside me.

Trevor growled and smacked Wesley on his head. His eyes rolled back and he passed out on the boulder.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, even though I knew he was right to do it.

Trevor rubbed the place where Wesley had thumped him. "Didn't you see him? He was crazy!"

I sighed and went to the location Wesley was lying on. For once, he had released his crowbar. I snatched it up and handed it to Trevor. "Keep it somewhere where he can't find it."

"I agree."

Days passed and Wesley still wasn't conscious. Trevor objected from keeping him in the group. But I insisted, and all the while we stayed. I dropped a few pieces of food and sprayed drops of water when we needed to.

Then on the third day, he regained awareness.

His eyes flew open. They were regular again. Big, intimate, brown eyes like a doe. Only then was I sure he was back to normal. He immediately leaped up and started running around in circles. He didn't seem fazed at all that he was in the middle of a desert, stuck with his best friend and someone he didn't know.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!" he sang. Typical Wesley.

He jumped over to Trevor who nearly screamed. "Hey, who's he?" He prodded him with a grubby finger.

"Is he still…?" Trevor made a cuckoo sign.

I shook my head. "This is the real Wesley." And I couldn't help but manage a faint grin.

"Hello people. Or should I say 'Hullo'? I think we're in England," Wesley said happily. "My mommy said llamas are waterproof."

Trevor and I exchanged a knowing glance. "Um, hi Wesley. You know we're in the desert."

He nodded and motioned vaguely toward Trevor. "Who's he?"

"He's…a friend."

"Bonded by trauma," added Trevor.

"Accidents happen! All the time!"

"Okay…," Trevor said, probably creeped out.

Wesley bounded up to me, like a little child, although he was taller than me. "I think we should ditch this creep and ride back home!"

"I heard that!"

I frantically changed the subject. "How did you survive?"

His goofy smile instantly dropped and his eyes lost focus. "Remember Avatar: The Last Airbender?"

"It's all real."

He nodded. And told his story.

He was apparently held captive, thinking he was an _earthbender. _Kelvin tried to train him, but when he found out he wasn't, he was tortured. He was tortured because Kelvin was afraid he'd leak out information (which was probably true).

Wesley wasn't that earthbender. His sister was.

"Is…your sister fine?"

His eyes glazed over. "Allison…"

Then he let out a cry that shook the earth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm not a crook. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to update...you see, I have limited time on the computer. So shyah. Anyways, I'll thank Rebel-Angel-Hero, LittleCatZ, ShadowsClaw, and Melody Sparrow for commenting! Oh heck, let's thank everyone who has commented, favorite storied, story alerted, or has been with us for the entire story! Congrats everyone! Now here's Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

That's when I realized that the earth was actually shaking.

My first impression: _Not again! _

"Kelvin's here again! I told you we should've moved!" Trevor shrilled.

"Wesley was—" I was cut off by the abrupt shaking. "He was sick and unconscious!"

"Not sick…just unconscious," mumbled Trevor.

Wesley was freaking out.

"Must…I must get out with Crowbar!" he screamed.

Trevor stared at me and gave a cuckoo sign again. I shook my head. I mean, anyone would go paranoid if _another_ earthquake happened, right?

"We have to go!" Trevor lugged Wesley onto his back. "Come on!"

We ran across the sand, which is a pretty hard thing to do when you have two horses, and a fanatical kid riding on one of your companion's back.

Wesley struggled, obviously. "Let. Me. Off."

"No way, kid. You're way too disturbing to be 'let off'," Trevor said.

Wesley banged Trevor on the head (again) and slid off his back. And started running. "HAHA! You can't catch me!"

Wesley—unfortunately—bumped into one of the horse's behind.

"Haha on you."

"Be quiet, you guys! Kelvin could be watching us this instant, planning to make his move!" I hissed.

Their voices fell immediately.

After about half a mile, I knew Wesley couldn't take it. He was starting to hobble, rather than jog, and he was starting to sway back and forth.

"So…hehe. What's your name?" He extended his hand to Trevor.

Trevor said nothing. He was probably concentrating on getting away, like the rest of us.

"You weirdo. Gosh, you try to save me, and then all of a sudden you won't talk to me?" Wesley said.

Trevor groaned. "Now's not the time to get all snarky and stuff, Wesley."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW MY NAME, YOU STALKER?"

I dragged Wesley along. "He knows because I told him."

Wesley swore under his breath. Then he lifted his face and flashed an eerie smile at Trevor. "Hi! What's your name?"

Trevor was visibly startled. "Trevor," he muttered.

Wesley shuffled rapidly and caught up with Trevor. "I'm Wesley, Wesley Cardenas. I think I'm going to call you Trevvie!"

Trevor frowned, grasped his hand slowly and shook; probably afraid Wesley had some secret about his hand.

"Enough of your man meeting," I cut in. "He's going to catch up!"

It was too late.

Sand started to swirl around us, faster and faster until it was so thick we had to cover our faces. I could faintly detect Wesley coughing and rasping. Managing to squeeze open my eyes a bit, I spotted two shadowy figures.

Two familiar figures—that weren't Kelvin.

"Misuki?" Wesley whispered softly. "Felix?"

Misuki…Felix. Why was Wesley muttering about them right now? Maybe he was remembering. Maybe he was remembering about the times when everything was all right.

The sand was starting to build up in my eyes. Tears were starting to pinch their way out, laughing at my pain. I attempted to seal them up, but that just made the grains feel even worse.

Then the sand storm halted and the sand suddenly dropped. The grains were sprinkled on top of our heads. All of us immediately started coughing, the sand stuck in our lungs.

And there they were, just standing there. Misuki and Felix, Maia's and Keitaro's older siblings. That was why Wesley had uttered their names.

"W-who are you?" Trevor asked, still shielding his eyes.

"We're benders." Felix's dark skin coated in sweat glinted in the light.

Wesley broke in. "You guys aren't benders! I've never seen you bend!"

Misuki turned her head and glared at him in an "unMisuki" way. Her eyes were a hard metallic green. They had always been like that, but before, they had been softer. Now I understood why.

I pointed one shaking finger at her. "Y-you're an earthbender!"

I moved it to Felix, who seemed more repentant. "And you must be a firebender!"

He must have been. His eyes were reddish-brown. Chestnut. The only element's color that was closest to chestnut was either fire or earth. But Felix was known for his hot temper. So it had to be fire. It had to be.

"It's true," Misuki said. "We're benders. Kelvin awakened us."

"Kelvin?" Wesley screamed. "He's evil!"

Felix shrugged. "In your eyes, I suppose."

"Enough of this. We were given orders." Misuki waved her fingers over the ground and suddenly the sand shifted.

"Why?" Trevor said. It was a rare moment when Trevor butted into something.

"Because he gave us life."

The ground cracked open and sand poured in, leaving a stomach-churning sizzling sound.

"There's lava under there!" Wesley squealed, resembling a little girl.

The crevice grew wider and wider, until we were separated, each group on each side of it.

Felix drew the lava (with the help of Misuki) from the fissure, and it became a column of fire, incinerating everything in its path.

Trevor and I instinctively leaped out of the way. Wesley was standing awestruck, his eyes similar to small dinner plates. Just standing there, waiting to be eaten up by the attack.

"Stupid kid," Trevor said, and pulled him out of the way, just in time too. The flames died down and all that was left was baked, earthen land.

Misuki shot an amazingly large boulder at me, and I jumped away just in time.

"Stop avoiding us, Avatar. You'll be dead soon. What's waiting for you is much, much worse," Misuki said, and heaved another at me.

Felix was busy fighting his own battle. Apparently, Trevor knew how to wrestle, and Wesley was whacking him on the bottom.

"Grr! Bad…F-Felix!" Wesley grunted. "Why…did you…b-betray us?"

Felix's hand flared fire that barely missed Wesley's head. "It was for the best Wesley! Now stop hitting my rump!"

Felix's…er…rear was looking sore. You could say it even looked _squashed_.

"NEVER!" Wesley roared. He gave an extra hard bash.

Misuki drew slabs of rock from the ground. They went at speeds no human should attempt to run at toward me. Somehow, I managed to dodge them and tear out Kyoshi's fan at the same time.

Felix rolled out of the way and shot flames and Wesley and Trevor. Together, we receded, until we were back to back.

"We can't take them!" Trevor whispered frantically.

And just when they were closing in, it all stopped. The rumbling seized, the heat dropped, and when I opened my eyes, they were gone.

"Where are they?" Wesley said.

"Hello?" The sudden voice made us jump.

Behind us were two men—two men who looked around their twenties, had horses, and were staring at us like we were freaks.

"W-who are you kids?" one of the men asked.

Wesley grinned. No doubt he was about to do something unimaginably stupid.

He bounded toward them and said, "This is all a dream!" Then he thumped them insensible with his crowbar.

Soon, they were lying on the ground out cold.

"What should we do with the bodies?" I said hesitantly.

Wesley threw up his hands. "Oh great, now you're talking like they're dead. They are NOT dead, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they awoke. Well, they didn't see us because we were hiding behind cacti. It was time to act.<p>

Wesley came staggering out, cradling his head. "H-help me!"

I appeared and grabbed Wesley by his collar. "Don't ask for help, Wesley. They're just minding their own business."

Trevor was just standing there, muttering about nosy people. This was part of the operation, of course.

"'Ey? Ya need help?" One of the men—with a scruffy beard, and "cowboy" clothes—hopped to his feet and straight away came over to us.

"Yah," Wesley said. "We're lost in the desert." That was true. And it _was _the reason we were going to ask these men. Where were we in the desert?

"Ergh," the other man said, rubbing his head. "Dan, I think…I had a dream about those people. And that boy bonked me on the head." He pointed at Wesley.

"Pff. You must have been dreaming. I mean, who bonks people on the head with a crowbar? Not me! Yeah, not me!" Wesley jabbered.

"Hey…you just said—"

Dan cut his comrade off. "Harold, be quiet. These young'uns need help. We'll help them."

Harold suddenly nodded his head. "Oh yeah, we'll help you."

* * *

><p>Night cloaked the sky, crying those black tears of her's. Fire waved and danced in front of me. But this time, it wasn't going to be used to hurt me. It was being used for warmth.<p>

"That guy doesn't talk much." Dan pointed to Trevor, who was enraptured by the flames.

"Trevvie?" Wesley said. "Yeah, he's the strong silent type."

Trevor scowled.

"I can respect that," Dan said. "But you, you talk _too _much. Who wants to know about what color your pajamas are?"

Wesley shrugged. "Pajama sellers."

Harold looked at us, lingering on each and every one of the people surrounding the campfire.

"So," Harold said. "What are you doing out here?"

"We're just wandering," I said. "So you're sure you have no idea where we are?"

Harold eyes twinkled, wrapping the secrets inside. "Nope."

"No idea?" Trevor spoke up.

"Ah, Trevvie finally speaks." Dan thought for a moment. "Nope."

"Bah." Wesley stuck out his tongue. "I don't like this canned meat."

"It's the best we have," Harold said.

The pair had fed us, and tried to help us the best they could. Well, that's what we thought at first.

Dan passed around a canteen. "Have a sip."

"I don't want to drink from a spitty canteen!" Wesley wailed.

I passed him a "shut up" glare and glanced at the men. They didn't seem the slightest offended.

"I'll…have some," I said quietly.

Dan handed me the canteen, and I took a tentative sip. Once the water—once I think about it, I don't think it was water—hit my mouth, I didn't feel so good. Then things went out of place, and I started to undergo wooziness.

"D-don't f-feel so…g-good."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>It wouldn't hurt to comment... Wait, why am I putting this here?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Ach! Sorry for being soooooo late! I haven't updated in so long... -.-" But don't worry-you'll start to see me getting my comeback tour soon so stay tuned! I know I've probably lost some of my readers, but well, I'll finish it for the story's sake. I might also lose some readers because of my change in writing style-it's been several months since I've written fanfiction, so my writing has developed more. This change might freak people out or make them dislike it, so I'll understand if you want to quit reading it.**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who's been with us and reviewed. They're pretty awesome possum if they can do that-stay with the story for so long. Here's Chapter 12...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Voices…churning around me. The screaming…the nightmares.

I jolted up in a cold sweat, everything a red blur around me. The sand clung to the back of my shirt, my heart pounding its way up to my throat. I choked for a second, a sudden dryness taking place; then retched the contents of my stomach onto the ground, body racking with shivers. I dug my fingers into the grains, trying to hold on to the last little bit of consciousness I had.

"Ellie…" A hoarse voice came from beside me—to my right, I think. "Where's…Trevor?" That had to be Wesley.

I shook my head and frowned. The light…it was blinding me, rendering me confused. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to make sense on what had happened.

The men had gone. No traces at all, not even a footstep was left. And like Wesley had stated, there was no sign of Trevor either.

"Ellie," he moaned. "I think those men poisoned us with their weird liquid thing."

"Of course they did." A hand smacked Wesley on the back of his head. "Thanks for stating the obvious," a very familiar voice said crankily.

"Trevor!" I breathed. "How'd you…how'd you get up so quickly?"

He crossed his arms across his chest, which looked broad compared to Wesley's. "I didn't drink it."

"That shows…that shows that Trevor has no respect," said Wesley.

Trevor growled and ignored Wesley's statement. His eyes shifted to me and challenged my gaze. "You do realize that everything is gone.

I held his stare for a long time, my mind as clean as a white sheet of paper. What was he talking about?

When I didn't answer, his glare grew menacing. "Look," he demanded. "Or do I have to turn your head for you?"

I scanned the area and it dawned on me: no horses, no supplies, no anything.

"The men took them!" I shrieked. I attempted to leap to my feet—though there was no success.

"Took you an awful lot of time to figure that out," Trevor sneered. "So what are going to do? Where are we even headed to—some freak bender city? We obviously don't have provisions or anything, but we _at __least _have to find shelter."

I stared blankly at him for a moment, and then growled, anger rising up against my chest. "I thought you knew! Aang said to go somewhere but-"

"I thought you knew! I've been following you the whole time and all of sudden, you just admit that you have absolutely _no_ idea where we're headed?" he exclaimed. "Ugh!" He threw his hands up in the air and stormed off.

Wesley stumbled and trailed after him in hot pursuit, but I clung onto his shirt and dragged him back. He widened his eyes, his usually dark skin pale. "Don't you want him back?"

I tightened my lips and hesitated for a moment. "He'll be back," I stated with fake confidence—though I wasn't so sure.

"I guess. He acts like an obnoxious little girl, though."

After a prolonged instant of awkward silence, we struggled to our feet and shuffled toward the direction Trevor had plodded off. Sand got in our shoes and once in a while, we emptied them—a little distraction from what our real objective was. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was scared of what would happen once we found Trevor. Would he still be angry at us? He did have a history of holding grudges, though he had proven himself quite useful in tricky situations.

Wesley must've sensed my anxiousness. He looked and me and gave a faint, wavering smile. "Don't worry. He'll come back."

An hour later, we found Trevor sitting on a rock, frowning—as usual. Our shadows lingered over him like the Grim Reaper ready to harvest someone's soul; his head shot up and his scowl etched deeper into his face.

He rose and stretched his limbs, breathing in the musky, desert air. "It's about time you got here," he said defiantly.

I wanted to shout at him for abandoning and just expecting us to _find _him, even though the odds of locating one single person in an entire desert are one in a million. But I kept my trap shut just to get under his skin and let the irritation fester like writhing worms.

"So…" Wesley's eyes darted between the both of us: the hostility was inevitable. "Why are you here?"

"Because of that." Trevor jerked his thumb behind him toward a wooden creaking pub. Loud, raucous laughter emitted from it, which gave me the creeps. I had no idea why or how I hadn't noticed it before, but now it was in plain view. "They might have supplies for us."

"So we just bust in there like we're crazed cowboys who just escaped from a mental facility?" Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Trevor turned and stalked off in the direction of the building.

Wesley appeared to be bewildered for a moment, and then shrugged. We followed Trevor, who stopped in front of the entrance.

"Make the arrival big! Kick open the door!" Wesley whispered excitedly. He was practically jiggling with enthusiasm.

Trevor hesitated for a moment, and then burst through the doors. His hands slammed them into the walls which held the building together—it was bound to get everyone's attention.

First, one person began to gawk at Trevor. Then another, and another, and another… Eventually, every person in the pub was staring at Trevor, the laughter suddenly dying down.

Trevor gave his signature frown and sauntered in. Wesley and I trailed behind like two henchmen, following after their boss, aka Trevor. This didn't feel right. But then again, nothing did.

He stopped at the bar, where the bartender was busy pouring beer. Either he hadn't noticed the outburst, or he was simply ignoring it. When the man finally did discern Trevor, he said in a Southern drawl, "Aren't you a little young for this?"

"I'm not here for alcohol like these drunks." There were several snarls coming from the room. "I'm here to see if I can get provisions for our journey."

The bartender chuckled, his thick muscles bulging. "Boy, this ain't your regular pub."

"Then I bet you're a bender—all of you are from the bending world."

The man's face was indifferent. "How do you know?" he asked slowly.

"Because he's got the little Avatar with him!" There were a couple roars of approval and laughter from the crowd behind us. Abruptly, there were a few men surrounding and blocking my vision, pointing and prodding at me.

"Hey, watch it!" Wesley said, swatting away ongoing hands. The poking ceased and I was left alone with Wesley by my side, though the people were still there. The scent of alcohol filled my nose and I nearly gagged.

"Shoo," I said, attempting the dismiss them. "Or I'll use my all powerful glorious powers on you," I added sarcastically.

They immediately scattered: either they didn't have a sense of humor or they thought I was actually going to fight them.

But one person stayed. It was a girl, a year or two older than me. She fixed me with a green-eyed glare, and thoughts flooded into my mind, thinking, _What __would __a __girl l__ike __her __be __doing __here? _She was dressed regularly in a plain white t-shirt and gray, faded jeans. Her shoes were scuffed and her mane of auburn hair wisped around her, making her look unsatisfied. Unattractive scars marred her face. Something strange emanated from her, though I couldn't tell what it was—but it definitely made her special from all the others.

One of the men nudged her. "Ah, the descendant of King Bumi strikes again. Trying to battle the Avatar, huh?" Harsh mirth rang throughout the walls of the pub again. I couldn't see what Trevor was doing; he was fighting a battle of his own. And Wesley was just standing there, hiding in the shadows, probably waiting for the right moment to jump someone and bash their brains out with his crowbar—if he still had it.

Me? I was left alone with this weird, quiet girl who toppled like a leaf whenever the men bumped her with their elbows. Her expression was indifferent so I had no idea what she was thinking. But it seemed she had an almost mournful look on her face as though she was at someone's funeral.

What if it was mine?

After several attempts to bring her to lash out, the men left, grumbling something like, "Mutter mutter mutter stupid mutter mutter girl mutter mutter mutter ain't no fun mutter."

Once they left, she instantaneously loosened and hardened. She now stood erect to her full height and she seemed bold. She scrutinized her surroundings, realized that none of the men were looking, and addressed me.

"You're the Avatar." It wasn't a question; rather a statement.

"You're the descendant of King Bumi," I countered.

Her eyes widened for an instant before she nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Yeah."

"I can feel something weird coming from you—no offense," I said, trying to spark a conversation.

She shrugged. "I guess. Even though I look like my…ancestor, I don't have his powers."

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

"I…" She paused for a moment. "I'm not an earthbender like him."

"Then what are you?" I was starting to get tired from asking questions about what she was.

"I'm a firebender." She ignited sparks in her palms and smiled dimly as they danced across her hands. I instinctively drew back, but when I realized she wasn't going to hurt me, gradually inched closer and soon, was enthralled by the dancing flames.

As we both watched the fire, the girl asked me, "What's your name?"

"Ellie. What's yours?"

"Mine's Scarlet." Scarlet shut her hands and the fire faded away. Her eyes shifted towards me, and they seemed to smile. "It's amazing how fire can bond the two of us, isn't it?"

I nodded.

She held out her rough, callused palms. "Hold my hands."

I gently placed mine in hers, and warmth immediately started to flow into my frozen, stiff limbs. I closed my eyes and felt it surging within me—I was beginning to like this Scarlet girl.

"It's all right," Scarlet murmured. "Don't worry. I'm your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you try to review? I haven't seen a comment in a long time...<strong>


End file.
